Freedom is a Color, a Beautiful Shade of Red
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: What did they think the sleeve's in the middle of July were for, but that's what you get when you're air.


HEY! This is my first WHR fanfiction.And since I'm deeply in love with micheal I thought..'WHY NOT START OUT WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE SI FICS???' and since I love micheal,he's my first victim....DONT KILL ME MICHEAL FANS!!!!!  
  
I don't own Witch Hunter Robin PLEASE REVIEW..but no flames okay THEY BURN!...ouch.  
  
*~-'~-~|~-~'-~*  
  
3:00 a.m...3:01....3:02..  
  
Micheal stared at the glowing green lights counting down the hours before the STNJ arrived and he had to start hacking again. It used to be a way of life. He never cared about leaving. Never liked talking to people. Never liked the outside. Now he couldn't believe how stupid he was then. It's true. You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone.  
  
3:05...  
  
He folded his arms under his old molding feather pillow. It wasn't like he cared weather it was molding or not. Like hell he ever even slept on it any more. He never slept. No need to sleep. It didn't matter. He was always here. It's allways the same.  
  
3:07...  
  
Wathching the minutes go by,Minutes that seem to carry on. Minutes that don't matter. Minutes that will last forever. No need to rush. Allways here. Waiting to die and waiting to live, waiting to be freed from this cage. Waiting for death to show it's mercy and finally take him away. Finally take him away from the price he payed. It was a shame the one thing he did this to aviod..was the one thing he wanted the most.  
  
3:10...  
  
He shivered as the coldness finally set in. He was so numb he couldn't feel it at first. But now it was all he felt,just a complete vast dark aray of emptyness. Never dying, never living...just here.  
  
3:11....  
  
"It always the same." he said as he rolled over onto his back,away from the clock that just reminded him he would be here forever. He starred with no emotion at the plaster ceiling. Always there..always the same. How long had he been here? three years maybe. Who knows...he had lost tracked over the countless hour typing and listening to the pounding of the music that isolated him from the world around him. The world that watched him and controlled what he did. As if they had a right to controll who he was and how he would live. As if another Zaizen had the power to cradel him in his hand as if he were a moth that struggled to set it's self free, but if you simply touch a moth's wings it can not fly anymore, and it suffers untill death shows it's mercy and takes it's hand so it will fly forever.  
  
Micheal's eyes softened and he smiled. He smiled because it was so Ironic. The one thing he always wanted to as a kid. To never leave the computer screen, to never see the outside world, to never be seen, is what he was imprisoned to do now, the one thing he despised most.  
  
Micheal sat up and looked again at the clock. It read 3:20 A.M.  
  
He sighed as he stood up and made his way to the sink.  
  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror as if it were poinson, because this is who he was. This was the body that was kepping him here. This was what kept him imprisoned, this was...  
  
He blinked as he felt himself sink down on the floor as if out of an impulse. as he sat down his sleeve slid up and showed sevreal scars. It was the only controll he had, the only thing that kept him real, the only realease he had, because no one else would listen.  
  
Like karasuma said.. "He's just air." and no one listens to air now do they?  
  
He soon found himself starring at the scars.The intricate paterns of webs and tangels. The shades of crimson in every hue. The purples and blacks that masked the recent ones. The blood stains on the carpet caught his eye and pained expresion showed through his dead face.  
  
He hated it he hated his scars.  
  
He hated this building  
  
He hated his computer  
  
He hated the window panes that blocked him from the world  
  
He hated this body that kept him sealed to the earth.  
  
He had a life once upon a time...But it felt like a memomry,but it was so unreal...he could call it a dream.  
  
"This is all a dream."  
  
He grasped the stained meteal he kept under a loose flap of carpet...it wasn't important,like hell some one would come searching his room...but just as a percaution. They were all so clueless...So clueless to what was happening,I mean what did they think the sleeve's in July were for anyways?  
  
He looked at the blade with longing azure eyes and slid the cool blade across his arm.  
  
once..  
  
Twice..  
  
seven..  
  
ten...  
  
twenty..  
  
Steeper.  
  
Deeper.  
  
Scarlet stain.  
  
End the pain.  
  
Blood soaked his clothes. He looked up with blank eyes as blood pooled around him. His vision became blur he looked at the clock before closing his eyes..  
  
4:00 A.M. 'They should be getting here soon.' He thought smiling..soon he heard no sounds... Just the beating of his slowing heart.. The swirl of dim color. His lids became heavy as a blur looked over him. He saw the mouth opening and closing screaming for some one more people surrounded him. A woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes held his hand and mouthed words that seemed like hold on. He couldn't tell, he was just happy,for once in his life..he was happy. One last time..His eyelids closed.  
  
And Micheal Lee, was finally free. 


End file.
